eliothfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure 1 - Prison Escape and Shipwrecked
Onboard the Honourable Executioner The Brig *Made prisoners on the Honorable Executioner, with seemingly no means of escape. *After a few days the ship is struck by a thunderstorm. *The ship rocks violently *A crew member is brought to the brig, who managed to snatch the key ring off the jailer *The party escapes the cell with the other prisoners, there’s not much of use in the hold. Immeral takes some grain from a storage barrel *Failed acrobatics checks caused the dwarf to get launched across the hold *Sailorcutter decides to sneak up the stairs to the lower deck *Immeral tries to remove the bottom stair to use as a weapon. (he fails taking 4 points of damage) *Jackbrass tries several times and finally rends the bottom stair asunder, fortunately it still had a nail stuck in it The Lower Deck *Is uninhabited, can hear commotion and commands being shouted. *They search the lower storage holds, and the galley. They find enough food for the foreseeable future. No one keeps any. *While searching, a crew member comes bolting down the stairs. *All succeed stealth checks to hide, except the halfling (former crew member) *The crew member is outraged and confused as to how he escaped *The proceeds to bring him back down to the brig, and check on the other prisoners *Immeral decided to stand above the stairs to ambush and strikes him as he comes up the stairs, embedding the step into his shoulder *Sailorcutter then bulrushes him and kicks him down the stairs knocking him unconscious *They take his dagger *At this time the commotion stops above deck, and the sound of rushing water become overwhelming *The group tries to brace themselves for impact, the ship is struck violently, they get thrown about and knocked unconscious Washed-up on The Uncharted Island The Beach *Upon awakening they see the honourable executioner run aground partially sunk. And some disturbance in the sand further up the beach *The party is mostly unarmed save the drow who still has the dagger. *They determine that the ship is too far away to swim, and go check out the sand. Picking up large rocks as weapons *They can tell that there are at least 2 other survivors who seem to have a lifeboat with them, and decide to follow the tracks *After some stumbling around in the jungle, they eventually find a campsite where the lifeboat has been used as a temporary shelter, and a small burnt out firepit. *The warforged takes the boat as the drow and eladrin watch from a safe distance. *As they’re returning to the beach they hear the officers return and hide. Immeral climbs a tree, Jacks lies prone under the boat and Sailorcutter takes cover in a nearby dense bush. *The officers eventually see the boat and lift it up. The Ambush *Sailorcutter sneaks up and shanks one of the officers in the kidneys, Immeral dive bombs with the large rock and cracks the other in the head, and Jackbrass stands up and attempts to bull rush one of them, he failed miserably and kind of just flails determined in his general direction *After a savage melee the party overcomes the two officers and only sustained minor damages. Returning to the Honorable Executioner *Sailorcutter and Immeral use the lifeboat and the warforged walks the ocean floor out to the ship *They struggle slightly to climb onto the deck, and proceed to investigate the rooms *Check out the barracks, rummaging through personal affects. Immeral proceeds to tear apart all of the mattresses in hopes of finding valuables, succeeding only in destroying mattresses *They check out the mess hall and take “Assorted cutlery” for tools and potentially weapons. *The captains quarters are locked, sailor cutter proceeds to break off a fork tine and attempts to pick the lock, and succeeds *Inside, the cabin is a mess but they manage to find the strongbox and attempt to open it with the fork tine. It snaps off inside the lock. *Upon further inspection, Immeral discovers that the desk has a secret compartment that contained 2 keys. One for the strongbox, as well as some rum, and the sea chart of their intended route to Gilramore *On the lower decks they find out that the lower decks are flooded, and Jacks proceeds to bail water with some empty barrels while Sailorcutter and immeral check out the other storage rooms. They find some mundane tools, and one locked door to which the second key opens *Inside they find several trunks full of equipment, where they find their confiscated affects *They also find the ammunition storage, and notice that their black powder is soaked *In the galley they find abundant unspoiled food, and discover the hull breach *It appears that the ship was run aground but the high tide has been continually filling up the lower decks. *They move as much of the heavy cargo to the stern of ship in hopes of redistributing the load to raise the front of the ship *They proceed to attempt to seal the hole by tearing down part of a partition wall and some crates for lumber, and nail it shut. *Jacks proceeds to bail water as Sailorcutter and Immeral go above deck. Where they realise that they forgot secure the lifeboat. A critical perception check by Immeral determines that the lifeboat has drifted back to shore. Recovering the lifeboat and the skirmish on the beach *They send Jackbrass to get the boat, where he notices nothing. *Immeral can see a small campfire on the beach *When Jacks gets back, Sailorcutter vouches to go take care of it. *Jacks follows on the ocean floor *They approach slowly up the beach, and when they get in range Sailorcutter opens fire, pegging one Goblin in the back of the head, and causes him to fall face first into the fire *They get a few more attacks off, before they turn and attack. *Sailor cutter manages to shoot another goblin, and Jacks cleaves a couple clean in two. *Another goblin jumps out of the jungle and latches onto Sailorcutter’s back. Then promptly takes off into the jungle. The Drow notices that his coin purse is missing *The last goblin tries to retreat but Sailorcutter catches him and restrains him. *They decide to take him captive and force him to tell them where their camp is *Interrogation and hull repair *They have to bring him back to the boat so Immeral can interrogate him *Eventually through intimidation, he agrees to take them to his camp. *As the next day has come they notice that their patch job is no good, the high tide has filled the lower decks back up again. *They search and find some tar, heat it up in the galley and apply it liberally to attempt to gain a good seal. Both inside and out *They bail out the water again, make repairs to the mast and await the hightide. *And when the tide comes in, the ship successfully lifts free from the seabed. *They hoist anchor and set sail around the island *With sparse winds they reach the northern beach in about a day *They leave the wet black powder spread out on the deck of the ship to dry *They decide to weigh anchor just off shore of a small peninsula, and make their way to shore with their goblin captive. Assault and Revenge on the Goblin Camp *On the beach, they fasten the goblin to Jacks’ chest with rope and make their way through the jungle. *They travel for most of the afternoon and evening, and decide against camping in the jungle and press on *Eventually they ask the goblin how much further, When he replies that their close, Sailorcutter promptly ends him, Jacks leaves him attached to his chest *They make their way toward the camp, and see the a small station of guard posted outside a doorway *The group wants to gain some high ground and circle around above the entrance, and decide to take a short rest *They notice a small patrol coming near and remain hidden and are undiscovered. *When they decide to approach the entrance they take out the two guards. *They cautiously enter the hideout *There is a goblin on a balcony in the first room, Sailorcutter sneaks around the corner and shoots him with a crossbow bolt *The goblin flees and attempts to set off the alarm *Immeral feysteps onto the balcony and lowers a rope for Sailorcutter *Sailorcutter joins him on the balcony while Jacks opens the door at the far end of the room. *Jackbrass encounters several goblins in the next hallway, Immeral and Sailorcutter go down the stairs and find themselves on the opposite side of the goblins *After a skirmish in which Jackbrass crit fails and embeds his great axe in the stone floor the party is victorious. *The party enters a small room with a strange door in it. *The door appears to be magical and cannot be opened by any physical means. *They enter the next room has even more goblins and a column that has fallen down across the room *After the party dispatches the goblins they climb over the column *They find a door with a riddle “I drive men mad; For love of me; Easily beaten; Never free.“ *After some deliberation Sailorcutter exclaims “Women!” and then Jackbrass says “Gold” *The door opens to gold and inside the room there is a pedestal with 7 pieces of gold arranged in a neat circle on it. *The party feared that the gold might be cursed for some reason and argued about whether to pick it up. *After some time, Jackbrass agreed to pick it up and stowed it in his armoury body. *The party climbed back over the column and into the next room. *There is a small area with two pools of water, Jackbrass jumps in the water immediately… he gets wet up to his knees. *Following this, Immeral jumps in the other pool, and also gets wet up to his knees. *Sailorcutter realizes his party members are retarded. *Sailorcutter continues to a narrow bridge over a deep chasm. *They tie a rope onto Jackbrass and use it to walk carefully across the chasm one at a time. *Once they reach the other end they open the door. *Inside there is a goblin underboss, several minions and some other goblins. *The underboss is not pleased that the party had killed all of his goblins. *He was possessive of the island and claimed possession of the party. *After a brief diplomatic discussion the underboss became bored and a fight began. *Jackbrass and Immeral attacked the underboss and nearly killed him before both being knocked unconscious while Sailorcutter missed everything. *Sailorcutter killed the underboss and ran around the room, “kiting” the remaining goblins while shooting them with his crossbow. *The last goblin attempted to flee across the bridge and almost made it but was finally shot in the back. He fell of the bridge and slammed into the wall at the far end before disappearing into the darkness below. *Sailorcutter looted the room and then stabilized Jackbrass and Immeral. *They return to the room with the strange door and open it with a magic key found on the underboss. *Inside are magical equipment and some gold and jewels. Escape From The Island *The party leaves the Goblin Camp and notices it is abnormally warm outside. *After some discussion they hear a noise coming towards them. *They decide to run away and realize that it was a goblin raiding party and they just got away in time. *The party journeyed back north to the beach and upon approaching the boat they notice some smoke. *They rush back to the ship to find that some of the black powder has ignited in the heat of the sun (What are physics?). *After the fire is out a considerable amount of damage has been done to the deck of the ship. *The party decides to sail out to open sea anyway and sails northwest with the wind for a couple of days.